A Place in this World
by oKay1308
Summary: Marceline meets a familiar face from her past.. A childhood friend named, Bonnibel. Bubbline


Tuesday August 23, 2005

"Marcyyy", Hunson called to his youngest child, "Bonni is here!" Marceline sprinted down the stairs as quickly as her legs could take her without lifting off the ground. She scurried over to the door to see her closest friend. "Happy Birthday, Marce!", spouted the little red-headed, short, freckled girl as she stood there smiling. "Thanks, Bon!" Her blue eyes gleamed with happiness while Bonni handed her the present. "Before you open it, here! Read it." Bonni slid over a handmade card with _Happy 10th Birthday Marcy!_ In red marker with a heart and smiley face on it.

She read the card and giggled. "Do you like it?", Bonni said excitedly. "The card is great, Bonni. Thank you." She smiled as she pulled out the five-dollar bill that was enclosed within.

"Now, open your present, dingus!"

Marceline proceeds to unwrap the crude looking paper carefully. When she realized what was inside, Marceline dove head first in. Her tiny fingers moved so quickly that Bonni was surprised a fire didn't start. "Wow, Bonni! You didn't have to! Thank you!" She proceeded to pull out a light-brown Ukulele. She nearly tackled her friend with the embrace. "You're welcome, Marce! I found it when I was with my mother at a yard-sale, and I thought of you."

Marceline smiled gratefully at her friend. "Would you like to stay for dinner and cake?"

Bonni pretended to think it over, "well, you know… I have planssss…" She drew out the 'S' for emphasis. Marceline let out a slight chuckle, unable to pick up Bonni's obvious sarcasm. "Marcy.. I would LOVE to stay. It's not every day you turn into a teenager!"

"Can you pass the peas, Mr. Abadeer?

"Sure. Here, sweetheart." He passed over the peas through Marceline to Bonni.

"Did you hear that Finn has a thing for Fionna?" Marcy said, snickering at the thought.

"Isn't that his cousin?! That's gross!" The red-head proceeded to make a face to go along with the words.

"Yeah. It IS gross!" When the laughter subsided, Marceline broke the silence.

"Jake passed me a note asking me to be his girlfriend."

"Oh? What did you say to him?" Bonni said carefully.

Marceline shrugged. "I told him I'd tell him tomorrow in class."

Bonni giggled. "Marceline! You can't just leave him hanging. It's JAKE. He's the cutest boy in class!"

Marceline blushed, pushing her black hair out of her face. "So I say yes?"

"YES!"

The phone rang. Hunson got up to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"…I accept", he said reluctantly.

"What have you done?"

"..alright. I'll be there soon.. I'm very disappointed in you."

Mr. Abadeer picked up his keys off the counter and looked to the girls.

"Marceline, will you guys be okay? Marshall has been arrested, and I have to go pick him up."

"Yeah, dad. We'll be fine. I'll call if we need anything."

Hunson quickly left.

Marceline cleaned up the food, and took all the plates to the sink.

"What do you think he did?" Bonni asked uneasily.

"Weed. Ever since he got that friend with the flame-like hair, he hasn't been the same. He's never home anymore."

"I'm sorry, Marce.." Her words dragged out with concern for her friend. She put her hand on Marceline's arm and squeezed.

Marceline felt a shiver up her arm. Her face turning a light shade of pink.

Bonni walked over to the couch, turned on the TV, and sat down.

Marceline sat down beside her and stretched out.

Marceline snatched the remote from Bonni playfully and started channel surfing.

"Pokemon!" Marcy says excitedly, jumping up and down.

Bonni joins in with Marceline's child-like behavior. "I haven't seen Pokemon in ages!"

Hunson bursts through the door, pulling Marshall by the collar.

"Go upstairs. I don't want to see your face right now, Marshall."

"Dad, I'm sorry."

"I've heard it millions of times, son. Just go."

"Sorry you had to hear that, girls. My son can be a little hard to handle sometimes. I don't know where he picked up misbehaving. He used to be a good boy." Hunson sounded sincere with his words.

"It's okay, Mr. Abider. All you can do is try your best. You can't control a 15 year-old boy."

"Thank you, Bonni." Hudson said quietly, but still sincerely.

Bonni was speaking softly, but it was a nice softness, Marcy thought. "Hey, Marce. I'm going to go. Thank you for dinner, Mr. Abadeer."

Marceline lets the words slip out of her mouth before she could catch herself, "you can stay here for the night if you want.. I.. You.. I mean… you're always welcome to."

Bonni blushed at her clumsy friend.. _Why am I blushing? It's just Marcy._. She thought.

"That sounds great, Marce. Can I borrow your phone to let my folks know?"

"Is that even a question?" Marceline let out a small chuckle and rubbing her hand against the back of her neck, smiling.

Hunson chimed in a few seconds later, "Don't make too much noise, ladies. I have to wake up early in the morning."

Bonnibel and Marceline saluted in unison.

"Goodnight, guys. Sleep well." Hunson said, scurrying into his bedroom.


End file.
